100 Themes Challenge: Gender Bender Style
by kiotsukatanna
Summary: /GBNaru Universe\ I present my attempt at the famous 100 Themes Challenge using the Gender Bender versions of the Naruto cast. Enjoy my meager attempt at this hefty project, if you will.
1. Silence

A/N: This was written a long while back when I was first starting the 100 Themes Challenge, so please forgive the crappiness. I'm only now getting around to posting it, but still like the premise of it, at the very least.

* * *

_100 Themes Challenge - Gender Bender Style!_

* * *

**15. Silence**

Summary: _Though Sakaye rarely speaks, her words are still heard._

Words: 356

Characters: MaleSakura (Seiichi), FemSasuke (Sakaye), FemNaruto (Nariko)

Warnings: None

Pairings: None

Disclaimer/Claimer: While the original Naruto characters do not belong to me, these GenderBender creations are mine. Do not steal them... EVER.

* * *

.

.

It was always silence with Sakaye. In fact, it seemed to be her favorite response to most situations when she chose not to use her infamous _'Hn'_ or _'tch'_ sounds, but even though no words left the dark-haired girl's mouth, there always seemed to be... _something_ that hung within that quiet. As if she were speaking, but not.

It often puzzled the pink-haired male, but there were times that he almost, _almost_ thought he could hear words in that silence. They were usually just indistinct murmurs, soft and faint within the air, so faint in fact that he often wondered if he were going crazy. Yet, somehow he understood it wasn't a trick of the mind. Somehow he knew that they were real, that they were there.

And in the same moment, he also couldn't help but think that, as unintelligible as the odd whispers were, he could almost hear them. It was rare that this occurred, but it had happened, and he questioned the strangeness of it. Was it just him? Or did others hear the quiet words within Sakaye's silence?

He could almost believe that Nariko did on the few occasions she'd annoy and banter with the female Uchiha and, amazingly enough, stop just before the girl released her wrath upon the jinchuuriki, almost as if Nariko heard the vague whispers that may have just told her she'd gone too far. Of course, most of the time the blonde continued to push onward all the same until Sakaye finally clocked her across the head or took off after her in a fit of rage.

At those times, Seiichi wondered if Nariko heard, but just chose not to listen, _just_ for the angered reaction.

However, he quickly dismissed those thoughts. After all, how could she hear if the words, the mutters weren't there in the first place? (And he adamantly insisted that they were not.) You could not bring words from silence. It defeated the purpose of calling it silence. Silence was a lack of words, a long or short period of quiet...

Yet, strangely enough, Sakaye's silence forever remained the loudest in his ears.


	2. Rejection

**WARNING:** There are spoilers for Chapter 471 here, so if you don't want to be spoiled, even in a Gender Bender way, please **DO NOT READ.** Thank you.

* * *

_Note:_ Unfortunately, several chapters later, this story idea became null and void. Therefore, I now deem it an AU of an AU, which is... really weird when you think about it... Anyway, _I_ still like the idea, at least. First thing that came to mind when I read the tail-end of the Killer Bee vs. Kisame fight.

* * *

**60. Rejection**

Summary: _Rejection; it hurt more than she though it would._

Words: 577

Characters: FemKisame (Kishi), FemKirabi/KillerBee (Kirabi/KillerBee)

Warnings: None

Pairings: None

Disclaimer/Claimer: While the original Naruto characters do not belong to me, these GenderBender creations are mine. Do not steal them... EVER.

* * *

Certain ideas in this little story play into my Backstory for Kishi, which had been created because we had no earthly idea of Kisame's own past. It plays into many concepts such as Kisame's sharkiness being a clan trait and Samehada being a passed-down sword. If you are up-to-date on the manga, you understand how this doesn't entirely seem to work anymore. (It could still, of course. The sharkiness has never been addressed, though the Samehada concept is... flawed now. I'm sure I could come up with something, though.)

Anyway, the point is I recommend glancing over the Backstory first, if you don't want to be confused at about... the middle. Just my recommendation. It can be found on my DeviantART page.

* * *

.

.

Rejection; it hurt more than she thought it would, both physically and mentally.

She flinched, more from shock than pain as Samehada's sharp spines cut into her hands. She only had a moment to gape before she had to twist and leap back from the blue spikes that approached. Her hands bled freely as she numbly dodged and landed several feet away.

She stared silently.

Samehada... Samehada had rejected her, _her!_ She'd cared for and wielded the sword since she was thirteen. For half her life, she'd been Samehada's owner and now... she was being rejected? For what? A jinchuuriki who happened to have "tasty" chakra and who was set to die anyway!

It... stung. To have her father's sword, the one she'd yearned for and then almost religiously watched over once it was hers... To have it turn her down was... painful. She didn't think something could hurt so much.

_"Papa, _please_? I just want to hold it. Just for a little while..."_

_"Samehada is so cool, Papa! Can it be mine someday?"_

_"Oh, Papa, can you show me again?"_

_"Tell me how you used Samehada to take down that castle, Papa!"_

_"Papa... you mean...?"_

_She held the bandaged handle within her slim, blue fingers, hardly daring to believe her ears. The digits trailed along the sword's length, lightly caressing the red bow that had been clumsily tied around it. A helpless giggle bubbled in her chest, but her throat quickly closed up, and a choking sound escaped instead._

_Her father grinned affectionately at her, a crutch held tightly beneath one arm. Kishi had to force herself not to look at his leg or the gauze wrapped around his eye, battle scars from _that_ mission. It would only make her angry and she was too happy to feel such a thing right then._

_The young teen watched him, hopeful joy prominent within her golden orbs. Her father's grin softened as he nodded._

_"Yes, Kishi-chan. Samehada's yours."_

The sound of her excited cries echoed in her mind as her younger self nearly tackled her father in elation. Her father's pained laughter as the motion jarred his leg faded into her memory as she blinked once, only then noting that Samehada still lay crouched before the 8-tails.

"So, you like her chakra so much that you've grown attached?" Kishi questioned, trying to sound annoyed instead of betrayed.

Her heart throbbed. Oh god... Papa's sword...

She jerked as Samehada turned to the dark-skinned jinchuuriki to transfer the shark-like woman's chakra in to the 8-tails woman instead.

Kishi's foot whipped out in a kick to punt the large sword away from the other, cutting the transfer off before it'd started.

Samehada landed with a dull thud in the dirt, far from the jinchuuriki woman and far from Kishi.

The shark-like kunoichi watched emotionlessly, attemping to ignore the faint, extra wetness that her eyes had acquired. She shook her head lightly in disappointment as she worked to incorporate the unaffected air her deceased partner had so often used, before then turning back to the 8-tails.

She forced a smirk upon her feautures as she grasped the woman's short sword from her person and held it before her.

"Well then, let's switch weapons, shall we?" Kishi said in what she hoped was a light, sadistic tone.

Without meaning to, she glanced back at Samehada lying still on the ground.

Her face tightened as she tore her gaze away.

Oh, yes. Rejection hurt.


	3. Illusion & Family

A/N: This one is also quite old, so please, again, forgive me for the crappiness, if you will.

* * *

**45. Illusion & 46. Family**

(Yes, that means both. Both of those themes inspired this piece.)

Summary: _Sometimes Sakaye wondered if her life had been real.  
_

Words: 246

Characters: FemSasuke (Sakaye)

Warnings: None

Pairings: None

Disclaimer/Claimer: While the original Naruto characters do not belong to me, these GenderBender creations are mine. Do not steal them... EVER.

* * *

_Aneki:_ polite form of big sister and the female version of _Aniki__

* * *

_

.

.

Sometimes Sakaye wondered.

In the middle of the night, when all was quiet and memories of _it_ brought fear into her dreams and made them nightmares; when she woke with a start and a gasp of breath, she wondered and questioned and all other manner of inquiry she could manage. It was in those moments that she wondered...

Had it all been an illusion? The family, the life she'd _thought_ she'd had, was it... were _they_ even real?

In one night her sister had shattered everything she'd thought to be true. Her "sister," her aneki had been an illusion, so who was to say that her family had not been either? Who was to say that her entire life hadn't just been a lie, a sham, a con of the worst kind? Who was to say that even now wasn't just a dream, no, a nightmare plaguing her mind while elsewhere she tossed and turned in slumber, waiting to be awakened? Really, who was to say she didn't plunge into this terror every time she "woke" and that once her eyes closed, her life was real?

Perhaps her life truly was an illusion. After all, the most crucial part to it had already proven to be false. Without that, what was left?

Yes, Sakaye did wonder, on those dark, dark nights when her dreams left her restless, one constant question forever circling within her head.

Truth or Illusion?

Either way, she still called it a nightmare.

.

.

* * *

A/N: We were learning about Sigmund Freud's idea of our normal life being the dream and our dreams being reality in Psychology when this was written. Now you understand where that idea came from in this little drabble bit.


	4. Mother Nature

A/N: Again, forgive the rough quality. It's yet another older work and I wince as I admit that it's not one of my better pieces.

* * *

**22. Mother Nature**

Summary: _A.k.a. The Real Reason Sakaye Seemed So Ruthless And Pissed The Day They First Saw Her Again_

Words: 603

Characters: FemSasuke (Sakaye), FemKabuto (Koyuki), FemSai (Sai), MaleSakura (Seiichi), FemOrochimaru (Orika), FemNaruto (Nariko)

Warnings: Bit of Language

Pairings: None

Disclaimer/Claimer: While the original Naruto characters do not belong to me, these GenderBender creations are mine. Do not steal them... EVER.

* * *

.

.

Mother Nature was a bitch; that much was certain.

Sakaye cringed, clutching her mid-section as she curled up further on her bed, body tense and insides roiling. She bit back a whimper and cursed her body for its unexpected visitor. Why now? Why today? She was definitely not in the mood, especially after meeting that pale-faced copy of herself.

She winced, as another strong pang went through her middle, forcing back a soft moan.

She didn't want to take medication to lessen her discomfort. She took enough of those stupid drugs and pills Koyuki fed her as it were. Besides that, doing so made her feel as if she were giving into her body's demands. It was her body, damn it! She was in control, not it. No way was she going to give in like that. Her stupid Uchiha pride would never allow it.

A few more painful cramps and Sakaye had second thoughts. Perhaps... one little Midol wouldn't hurt...

Sighing softly through her nose, she made to move from her bed, but froze as she sensed a presence outside her door. After a moment, she heard the soft sound of a brush across paper and a faint slithering noise.

Finally, just as whatever creature that had entered her chambers had reached her bed, Sakaye spoke.

"What are you doing in my room?" she queried, voice quiet but oh-so deadly. Who dared to disturb her while she was-?

"I've come to take you back to Konoha."

The room went absolutely silent and Sakaye tuned out the rest of her replacement's words. _That_ was what she had disturbed her for? _That_ was what she had come for? For something as stupid as _that?_

Sai, too ignorant to recognize the murderous intent that had suddenly filled the chamber, continued to speak.

"I wish to understand why Nariko fights so hard for this bond of yours," she said. "I want to know-"

A loud explosion suddenly cut her off and rocked the entire base.

Sakaye, having easily escaped from the worst of the destruction, glared hatefully down at the unnaturally pale girl as Sai brought herself to her feet.

A jolt sent itself through Sakaye's middle again, but she allowed her face to betray nothing. She was going to make this girl pay. If second-hand copy really thought she could dare disturb her at such a critical time and get away with it, then she was heavily mista-

Seiichi burst into the destroyed area, expression enraged as he forcefully grabbed Sai's shoulder. He shook her angrily and yelled at her, something along the lines of _"Betrayal"_ and _"Can't believe you'd-"  
_  
Sakaye stared at him, eyebrows lightly raised in surprise, though her mood had not lessened.

"Seiichi..." she said calmly.

The pink-haired boy froze, before slowly turning to stare at the dark-haired girl with intense shock and disbelief.

"...Sakaye-chan..." he whispered, completely stunned.

Sakaye internally frowned on seeing her ex-teammate, questioning his presence at Orika's lair. If Seiichi was here, then where was...?

Nariko crashed into the clearing, stumbling slightly as she did, and whipped her head up to Sakaye to gape.

The Uchiha blinked as a sense of foreboding slowly consumed her.

"_Sakaye!_" Nariko cried, having been relieved of her speechlessness.

The dark-haired girl opened her mouth to reply when a severe cramp seared her mid-section and crippled her speech.

"Hn," she managed out, mood thoroughly darkened.

Observing the three nin before her, yet another stepping up behind them, as her insides churned and roiled within her, Sakaye came to one conclusion.

Yes, Mother Nature was a bitch...

...but Irony was an ass too.

.

.

* * *

A/N: Come on, don't tell me you didn't notice Sasuke seemed extra irritated when they saw him again. This would totally make sense if he had been female, wouldn't it? *grins* Lol.


	5. Expectations

**33. Expectations**

Summary: _Keitaro meets his first genin team and finds his expectations shattered._

Words: 722

Characters: MaleKurenai (Keitaro), FemKiba (Kira), FemShino (Satomi), MaleHinata (Hansuke)

Warnings: None

Pairings: None

Disclaimer/Claimer: While the original Naruto characters do not belong to me, these GenderBender creations are mine. Do not steal them... EVER.

* * *

.

.

The scarlet-eyed jounin glanced over his new and first trio of genin. He'd partly known what to expect. After all, no reasonable shinobi would take on a team without at least doing some research on his subordinates. The idea that anyone wouldn't was laughable really, but still... Despite him having looking into the three before him, he was still uncertain and a little surprised.

The first, female and a member of the Inuzuka, was much like one would expect of one born in that clan. Loud voice, cocky attitude, slitted pupils, and the small white puppy in her arms indicated that this girl was indeed an Inuzuka, and yet, she was not as... fierce as he'd have expected her to be. The girl seemed too calm, even with her brash demeanor and feral grin.

Whenever he'd worked with an Inuzuka or been assigned a mission with one, their ferocity had seemed almost tangible and nearly physical, given their appearance. Even the women had seemed more animal than human, but this girl? Her hair was almost... neat. Her nails were clean, her clothes were straight, her dog brushed...

Of course, by the standards of the average person, she was still a little scruffy, but compared to other Inuzuka, her appearance seemed almost a little soft... And the two pink bows tied to the puppy's ears did nothing to alter that image.

Then, there was the second: a child from the Aburame clan and a female he only knew because he recalled seeing the word by _Sex_ when he'd glanced over her file. Had he not read that, he might have thought her to be male. The large jacket showed little of her form and even in the shadows of her hood, he could see that the girl's hair was cropped short. Add on the dark sunglasses that concealed whatever femininity her eyes may have held and Keitaro's reasoning was understandable.

His personal idea of girls at this age was that of chatty, boy-obsessed preteens, who were fussy about their looks. Obviously, the Aburame were anything but either of those three, yet even the females at least wore capris and jackets that fit their form.

This girl, however... He wondered how many times she'd suffered from gender confusion.

Finally came the third, a Hyuuga and the sole male to their team other than himself.

Now, he'd already met the boy once before when he'd gone to question the Hyuuga head, who was also the boy's mother, whether she was certain of her decision to leave her son in his care. After she had coldly, but politely, informed him of her indifference, he had stepped outside only to see the boy in question leaning against the wall silently, eyes locked on the ground and expression unreadable. Keitaro had not known him well enough to decide for sure what the emotion was at first glance, but before he'd gotten a better look, the boy had quietly pushed off from the surface and walked off without a word.

At the time, Keitaro had thought he'd seemed impassive and had wondered if he weren't just like any other Hyuuga, despite his mother's words, but seeing the young genin now, he was, perhaps pleasantly, surprised to note that he was neither cold nor impassive and was, in fact, quite shy. The jounin had been startled when he'd first heard the boy speak. The Hyuuga child had a terrible stutter and his cheeks bloomed with red with each stunted syllable that emitted from his mouth.

As far as the jounin knew, this was not typical of Hyuuga. Yes, they were regularly silent, but it was out of dignity and pride, not timidness; and while the Hyuuga were hard and frigid, this boy had a rather prominent softness to him, made obvious by his almost-delicate features, his unscarred hands and wide, half-panicked eyes.

This boy had unknowingly taken his expectations and shattered them without a thought. Frankly, they all had...

Keitaro shook his head lightly and sighed. From the looks of it, he had his work cut out for him; the thought made him both excited and weary. Then, with a smile and a tilt of his head, he greeted the slightly confused, but curious eyes of his new pupils.

"Hello, I'm Yuuhi Keitaro, and I'm going to be your jounin-sensei."

.

.

___Some expectations were simply meant to be broken._

___._

___.  
_


End file.
